ItWasOnlyaDream
by jacefacexx
Summary: There is something about dreams that makes everyone love them. But for nightmares, that is a different story. Short Drabble. YAOI, AKUROKU.


**This has been on my laptop for a couple months, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. It was first the dream that I had had, and then I was so creeped out by it I needed to write it down, hahha. I seriously have the most jacked up dreams. And I have them every single night too. Always very vibrant and colorful. I love my dreams C:**

**Anyways, I decided to put Roxas and Axel into this. I thought it was cute. But yeah, here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. YAOI, AKUROKU, ABSTRACT DREAM SEQUENCE.**

He was standing there. Knife in hand, poised and ready to chase me if I started to flee. I didn't know why this was happening. It all started when I wrecked the van. I was hitting bush after bush, the brakes refused to work for their purpose. And I was afraid.

I didn't see the tree I hit, but I knew that I was hurt. Every part of my body protested the movement that I forced. Somehow able to crawl from the wreckage, I laid on the ground feeling the tears start welling up in my eyes. I didn't know why I was I was so sad. It was like a depression that hurt me to my very core. As though my heart had been torn away and I could only feel the emptiness of my existence.

But that didn't matter now. He was standing there, a murderous smirk twisting his face into something grotesque. It made me nauseous looking at him.

"Don't worry precious, I'm not the one who's going to be hurting you," he whispered and yet I heard it as if the words were being screamed into my ears.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled.

"You're the one who wanted me, Roxas. You can't deny that," his voice was turning more vicious by the second, "I'm merely a player in all of this. You're the mistro, this is your work." He took a step forward.

And I was running.

I didn't know where I was going, everything looked the same. Tree after tree, the ground layered with needles crunching mutely underneath my feet. The birds and insects had gone silent, as though nothing was alive in the entire world. And it was terrifying.

He was still running behind me, his breathing steady, keeping pace. He knew that I was going to break first, after all this was his sport.

"Roxas!" Somone called. The voice echoed through the trees, shaking me to my bones. It was someone that I knew very well. But he couldn't be here. How was he here?!

I was running still, by legs felt like they were on fire. I knew that I didn't have long before they would give out and then everything would be over.

"Axel!" I screamed. I loved him, I missed him, I wanted him. I started running faster, dodging around the trees, trying to find him. I couldn't have imagined him calling my name.

"Roxas," I heard him call again, "Please Roxas wake up!" I kept running, though I was now terribly confused. Everything started shaking around me, or maybe it was just me.

"Roxas!"

I blinked my eyes open. Axel was leaning over me, hands gripped tightly on my shoulders. His eyes were tight with concern watching my face as I stared into his. Something rolled down my face onto my bare chest.

I didn't realize that I had been crying.

Axel huffed and dragged me into a tight hug. I squeezed back reassuringly. I was okay now. I was safe. My dream, my nightmare, was behind me now.

"I couldn't wake you up," Axel admitted, whispering it into my hair. "I couldn't wake you up, and you were shaking, crying, and I couldn't do anything about it..."

"It's not your fault Axel," I muttered. He pulled back enough to look at me. "I'm sorry I woke you up, it was just a stupid dream."

"Don't be sorry. I was already awake. Had to use the bathroom, ya know?" He smirked slightly and I smiled back. "But while I was in there I heard you whimper, like you were in pain. I came back in, but I didn't see anything wrong. Then you whimpered again, and..." His voice trailed off as he said that. I looked down, reviewing my dream.

"That was probably when I wrecked the van," I said, and shook my head. "I wish I would stop having such vivid dreams." Axel gave me a look.

"I rarely remember my dreams Rox. You should be happy that you dream so much." That made me laugh.

"Cause if you have dreams you can never fail, right?"

"Damn straight." Axel smirked and pressed a kiss to my lips. "How about we dream some more?"

"Fine with me," I couldn't help but yawn, "I love you Ax."

"Love you too blondie."

* * *

**And there you have it. My short little drabble of a dream :)**

_read&review&thank you,  
Peachi Bunni_


End file.
